Die Geschichte eines Werwolfes
by FriendshipMoon
Summary: Remus' Gedanken und Taten nachdem Sirius gestorben ist...


Hallo ihr lieben,

diese Story ist für über einem Jahr entstanden, als ich noch nicht wusste, wie es ist Menschen zu verlieren, die einem wirklich wichtig sind. Nur einen Monat später, hätte die Story vermutlich komplett anders ausgesehen, da war ich dann nämlich schlauer... Aber ich denke, dafür das dies einer meiner ersten Versuche war FanFiction zu schreiben, ist es gar nicht soo schlimm... ^^''

Mir gehört leider keine der Figuren... *schnief*

Und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und rewiewt bitte fleißig.. ;)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

Die Geschichte eines Werwolfes

lllllllllllllll

Mein ganzes Leben war ich einsam und verlassen. Nur wenige Jahre waren erfüllt von Freuden und Freunden, aber diese Jahre kommen für all das auf, was die darauf folgende Einsamkeit mir antat. Aber nun sind diese frohen Jahre endgültig vorbei und ich bin wieder alleine.

Alle haben sie mich verlassen. Keiner ist mir geblieben. Und dieses Mal sind sie nicht wegen mir gegangen, nicht wie damals. Alle habe ich gewaltsam verloren. Den einen an den Tod. Den anderen auf ähnliche Weise. Und der dritte, er war an allem Schuld, er ist dafür verantwortlich.

Ich spüre wie Wut und Zorn in mir aufsteigen. Bemitleidet habe ich ihn früher, habe die anderen beiden überredet, dass er zu uns gehören soll, er gab sich soviel Mühe einer von uns zu sein. Aber er verriet uns auf die wohl schlimmste Weise. Wie konnte er nur? Es zerreißt mich innerlich und fast fühlt es sich an, als würde ich vorsätzlich zu meiner Schattenseite werden, dann könnte ich ihn in Stücke reißen.

Aber dann fallen mir ihre Gesichter wieder ein. Wie sie beide lachten und zusammen den fiesesten Schabernack ausheckten. Und der Zorn, der bis eben noch in mir wohnte verfliegt, ohne eine Spur in meinem inneren zu hinterlassen. Zurück bleibt unendliche Traurigkeit und das Gefühl unsagbarer Einsamkeit, die herrschte bevor sie mich aufnahmen. Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen und salzige Tränen quellen in meinen Augen. Nur noch verschwommen sehe ich das Bild, das jedes Mal diese Vielzahl von Emotionen in mir weckt.

Vier Jungen stehen dort, in die gemeinsamen Farben von Rot und Gold gekleidet. Lachend. Unzertrennlich, so dachten war damals. Beste Freunde für alle Ewigkeit. Wir waren uns sicher, dass dies so sein sollte. Doch nun weiß ich, dass es nicht so ist. Das alles nur Träume waren, die zerplatzt sind wie Seifenblasen. Denn nun bin ich alleine, der letzte von uns, verlassen.

lllllllllllllll

* * *

lllllllllllllll

Gestern war es, gestern war dieser so verheerende Tag. Ein Kampf brach aus, der erste zwischen Gut und Böse, seit über vierzehn Jahren. In diesem Kampf verlor ich das letzte auf dieser Welt, was mir noch wichtig war. Gestern verlor ich meinen letzten besten Freund.

Ich schau hinaus aus dem Fenster. Es ist bereits dunkel und Tränen rinnen noch immer über mein Gesicht. Ich zwinge mich nicht auf das Bild zu schauen, und auch nicht weiter hinaus um hinter den Wolken den Alptraum zu suchen, von dem ich mein Leben lang dachte, er ist das schlimmste was in meinem Leben je passiert ist. Doch nun weiß ich, dass es schlimmere Dinge gibt, als Monat für Monat zu leiden. Denn dieses Leiden dauert nur wenige Minuten, es zerreißt einem fast den Körper, aber nun ist es, als ob es mir das Herz zerreißt.

Ich habe den Trank dieses Mal nicht genommen, leichtsinnig oder? Ich habe mich eingeschlossen, so dass ich niemanden in Gefahr bringe, aber ich brauche heute den körperlichen Schmerz, denn den Seelischen ertrage ich nicht länger. Wieder rinnt eine Träne meine Wange hinab. In diesen Nächten ist die Einsamkeit für mich noch schwieriger zu ertragen.

Ich schaue hinaus und sehe wie der Vollmond über den Horizont hinaufsteigt. Mein Körper verändert sich, aber ich habe keine Scheu mehr davor, es schmerzt wie jedes Mal, jeden Monat, jeden Mond. Aber ich merke ihn kaum, ich bin taub. Und doch kann ich nicht mehr viel denken. Ich schaue mich um, hektisch und suche einen Weg hinaus um jemandem weh zu tun. Das will ich nicht, und doch werde ich dazu gezwungen. Ich kratze und beiße und versuche einen Weg zu finden aus diesem Zimmer zu entkommen. Erst als alles probiert ist, gebe ich auf. Aber da niemand da ist, den ich verletzen kann, fange ich an mich selbst zu beißen, zu kratzen. Obwohl ich keinen Einfluss auf mein Handeln habe, scheine ich noch aggressiver zu sein als sonst, denn ich reiße mir Wunden, die nicht aufhören wollen zu Bluten und erst als der Mond nach endloser Nacht wieder den Horizont streift, verlässt mich der Fluch und mein Körper verwandelt sich zurück.

Ich sacke kraftlos zu Boden, mein Blut fließt immer noch, denn obwohl das Meiste sonst nach der Rückverwandlung wieder verschwunden ist, sind die Wunden dieses Mal zu groß. Und doch merke ich sie nicht einmal. Mein Atem geht stoß weise, und doch versuche ich nicht, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, ich will keine Hilfe, mir kann niemand mehr helfen und fast hoffe ich, dass ich solange bluten werde bis ich bei ihnen bin, bis wir wieder zusammen sind, dieses Mal nur zu dritt, aber dafür wirklich für alle Ewigkeit unzertrennlich, dann kann uns keiner mehr trennen.

Ich schließe die Augen und sehe ihre lachenden Gesichter vor mir. Ich dachte, ich hätte keine Tränen mehr und doch laufen sie mein Gesicht hinab, das Salz brennt in meinen Wunden und doch sehe ich nur sie, die einzigen, die meine Einsamkeit auslöschen können, die meine wahren Wunden heilen können. Doch auf einmal wandelt sich ihr lachen, in pures entsetzen, sie blicken mich an. Ich kann diesen Blick nicht ertragen und öffne schlagartig meine Augen.

Aber ich bin nicht mehr in dem kleinen Zimmer, in dem ich versuchte meinem Leid zu entfliehen. Suchend blicke ich mich nach jemandem um, aber mein Körper schmerzt zu sehr um mich zu bewegen. So sehr wünsche ich mir, dass sie jeden Moment hereinplatzen würden, wie früher immer in der Krankenstation, wie sehr wünsche ich mir, es wäre ein ganz normaler Vollmond gewesen, oh wie sehr wünsche ich mir, dass die letzten fünfzehn Jahre nicht weiter waren, als ein einziger schlimmer Traum. Aber ich weiß, dass dem nicht so ist, dass ich der Realität nicht entfliehen kann, mein Herz verkrampft sich und Tränen drücken in meine Augen. Es ist alles wahr und ich bin noch immer alleine.

In diesem Moment schwingt die Tür auf und ich werde aus meinen Gedanken und meinem Selbstmitleid gerissen. Harry steht in der Tür und späht vorsichtig zu mir hinüber. Er wirkt sehr verunsichert und in seinen Augen erkenne ich die gleiche Trauer, die auch in mir wütet. Und ich merke, dass ich nicht alleine in meiner Trauer bin. Ich winke ihn zu mir herüber. Er tritt langsam näher und ich deute ihm an, dass er sich aufs Bett setzen sollte.

„W-Wie geht's dir?", fragt er leise flüsternd und mir fällt auf wie brüchig und rau seine Stimme klingt, wie als wenn er zu viel geweint hätte und ich nehme an, dass meine Stimme wohl ähnlich klingen mochte. Was soll ich nun darauf antworten? Das ich in dem Alptraum meines Lebens gefangen bin, das ich alleine und verlassen bin, dass ich so etwas wie Selbstmord versucht habe.

„Es geht. Und dir?" Lüge. Nichts geht, nicht gut, nicht schlecht, einfach leer. Und ich sehe in seine Augen und sehe das gleiche. Zerstörte Hoffnungen, aber noch immer ein Licht, eine Flamme, die sich verzweifelt im Sturm wehrt. Ich weiß, dass diese Flamme bei mir erloschen ist, aber ich bin erleichtert, dass seine noch brennt. Ich denke, dass er dies seinen Freunden zu verdanken hat und ich bin ihnen dankbar. Ich wünsche keinem dieses Gefühl, nicht ihm, nicht einmal dem Verräter, nicht einmal meinem allerschlimmsten Feind.

„Ich vermisse ihn." Er schluckt. Ich muss auch schlucken. Ich vermisse ihn auch, und wie ich ihn vermisse. Er war mein letzter Anker in dieser verlorenen Welt.

„Das ist in Ordnung." Lüge. Nichts ist in Ordnung, niemals wieder wird es in Ordnung sein. Aber in ihm lebt die Hoffnung, dass will ich ihm nicht nehmen. Ich streiche vorsichtig über seine Hand um ihm Trost zu spenden, wo ich selber keinen gefunden habe. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Ein wenig Zorn keimt in ihm auf. Gut so, dann lebt er wenigsten noch.

„Warum hast du mich zurückgehalten?" Wieder eine Frage. Gestellt aus Trotz und Verletztheit, obwohl die Antwort ihm klar ist. Es gab keine Möglichkeit ihn zu retten, keinen Ausweg, sonst hätte ich es selbst getan. Auch ich wäre ihm hinterher gesprungen und hätte mein Leben für das seine gegeben. Aber zwei Tode hätten niemandem etwas gebracht.

„Du konntest ihm nicht helfen, Harry, niemand konnte das." Lüge. James hätte es hinbekommen. Er hat immer alles hin bekommen. Er hätte es irgendwie geschafft, den Fluch abzuwehren. Nicht wie ich, ich war da, in der Nähe, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft, ich war nicht schnell genug. Ich schließe kurz meine Augen und muss schlucken. Und als ich sie wieder öffne, sehe ich, dass er mich beobachtet.

„Warum hast du den Trank nicht genommen?" Ich schaue ihn an. Ein völlig anderes Thema. Worum geht es hier? Ja? Warum habe ich den Trank nicht genommen. Ich wollte die Schmerzen, die in meinem Herzen konnte ich nicht länger ertragen.

„Ich habe es vergessen." Lüge. Lüge. Lüge! Ich wollte zur Bestie werden, wollte mich verletzen, mich dafür bestrafen, für all meine Sünden. Dafür, dass ich den Verräter in unsere Kreise ließ, dass ich mich von den anderen distanzierte, dass ich nicht schlau genug war, den Verrat zu erkennen, dass ich meinen Freund habe zu Unrecht beschuldigt und ihn im Stich ließ. Und dass ich nicht schnell genug war, um ihn zu retten. Ich habe es nicht verdient zu leben, dass weiß ich. Ich schließe die Augen.

Noch immer schaut Harry mich an. Er sieht die Lügen, aber die Wahrheit erkennt er nicht. Er weiß nur, dass ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sage und er fragt sich ernsthaft warum. Er sorgt sich, auch er weiß, dass ich der letzte bin, der von den Freunden seines Vaters noch lebt und vielleicht erwartet er jetzt etwas von mir, dass ich ihm nicht geben kann.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht zum Frühstück erschienen bist und das nach einer Vollmondnacht. Dein Zimmer war verschlossen und ich habe mich so erschreckt als du da lagst. Von deinem eigenen Blut umgeben. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann nicht noch mehr Freunde verlieren, dass halte ich nicht aus, dass macht mich wirklich verrückt." Er senkte seinen Blick und ich starrte ihn an, als käme er aus einer anderen Welt. Ich habe schon wieder Kummer verursacht, das wollte ich nicht. Kurz schließe ich meine Augen und sehe sie wieder vor mir lachen. Als wollten sie mir etwas sagen. Ich blicke ihn wieder an und sehe in seine Augen. Und ich erkenne, dass ich nicht ganz so einsam bin, wie ich das immer geglaubt hatte. Meine Stimme ist brüchig.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, dass habe ich nicht gewollt." Obwohl mein ganzer Körper schmerzt, hebe ich meine Arme und ziehe den Körper des Jungen dich an mich heran, um ich zu trösten und auch um mich selbst zu trösten. Ich werde ihn immer vermissen, all beide und mein Herz wird sich verkrampfen, meine Tränen fließen, in jeder Vollmondnacht werde ich nach ihnen heulen, aber ich habe einen neuen Anker, der mich in dieser Welt hält, der mich in meinen Alptraum fesselt. Doch dieser erscheint nur noch halb so dunkel.

Und ich schließe meine Augen und sehe sie lächeln.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

lllllllllllllllllllll

llllllllllll

lllll

l

27.12.07, 01.05 Uhr


End file.
